jpopfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hikaru Utada
|nacimiento = |origen = Nueva York, Estados Unidos Origen: Tokio, |cónyuge = |hijos = |voz = Mezosoprano |ocupación = artista, cantante, cantautora, productora, compositora y actriz |alias = Hikki |estilo = J-Pop |instrumento = Voz |tiempo = 1996 (1998)-2010 |discográfica = EMI Music Japan, DefJam |url2 = http://www.toshiba-emi.co.jp/hikki/ Toshiba EMI] [http://www.emimusic.jp/hikki/ }} también conocida como "Hikki" por sus fans japoneses, es una cantante de música Pop japonesa (o J-Pop). Nació en Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Es una de las cantantes niponas más reconocidas hasta el momento, y una de las más importantes para la historia de Japón. En conjunto (singles y álbumes, ya sean físicos y digitales), ha vendido más de 70.000.000 de copias en todo el mundo. Se afirma que, con millones de ventas, Hikaru Utada es la cantante que más canciones ha vendido para teléfonos móviles. También tiene el single digital más vendido del mundo (Flavor of Life), con más de 15 millones de descargas legales hasta ahora, dejando atrás, por ejemplo, Umbrella de Rihanna o Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne. Sus ventas digitales de las canciones, por separado, de su último álbum japonés Heart Station suman la cantidad de más 20 millones de ventas. Actualmente se ha hecho conocida en Occidente por su incursión en el mercado estadounidense y británico (alcanzando el número uno en las listas de baile más prestigiosas de sendos países) y además por haber cantado los temas principales de los videojuegos Kingdom Hearts y Kingdom Hearts II de Square-Enix y Squaresoft, tanto en inglés como en japonés. Biografía Nació en Manhattan, el 19 de enero de 1983, es hija de Utada Junko, una conocida cantante de música tradicional japonesa, más conocida por su nombre artístico de Keiko Fuji. Su padre es el productor de música Utada Teruzane (Teruzane Sking). Vivió su infancia entre Nueva York y Tokio, siempre influenciada por el mundo de la música gracias a su padre y a su madre. Durante su infancia, grupos como los Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Metallica, The Police y Dr. Dre fueron los que dejarían una huella en ella y marcarían el estilo musical de Utada. A los 13 años, Toshiba-EMI contactó con ella para que escribiera canciones de pop en japonés, que después lanzaría en su primer y más exitoso disco, First Love, a la edad de 16 años en 1999. Este disco, First Love, fue unos de los discos que más ventas ha recaudado en la historia de la música japonesa, con más de 10 millones de copias (más de 7 millones en Japón). A este disco le sucedieron Distance y Deep River, y entre ellos muchos singles, todos en japonés. En 2003 estuvo un tiempo de baja por razones médicas (un tumor ovárico no maligno). Después de sacar su último single en japonés (Dareka no negai kanau koro, traducido, "Cuando tus deseos se hacen realidad"), Utada necesitaba un cambio drástico en su carrera. Dejó atrás las canciones en japonés para embarcarse en el proyecto de Exodus, un disco totalmente en inglés que más tarde sacaría en los EE. UU. Entre tanto, Utada participó en la campaña de promoción de Nintendo DS con la canción Easy Breezy bajo el eslogan de Touch! de la consola. Luego, en su regreso a Japón, Utada sacó varios singles y otros álbumes (Ultra Blue y Heart Station). Vida sentimental Hikaru Utada estuvo cuatro años casada con el director de cine y videoclips Kazuaki Kiriya, 14 años mayor que ella, de quien se divorció en marzo de 2007. Discografía Álbumes * Japonés: ** First Love 10 de marzo de 1999 — #1 7,648,000 copias vendidas en Japón (en todo el mundo: 10,860,000 copias vendidas) (Tiene el récord de mayor número de copias vendidas en Japón en la historia). ** Distance 28 de marzo de 2001 — #1 5 447 000 copias vendidas. ** Deep River 19 de junio de 2002 — #1 4 025 000 copias vendidas. ** Ultra Blue 14 de junio de 2006 — #1 1,300,000 copias vendidas. ** Heart Station 19 de marzo de 2008. — #1 más de 1,600,000 copias vendidas. * Inglés: ** Precious (1997) #4 702,000 copias vendidas. ** Exodus 8 de septiembre de 2004, Japón; 5 de octubre de 2004, EE. UU.; 24 de octubre de 2005, UK) — #1 JP más 1 250 000 copias vendidas en el mundo. ** This Is The One 4 de marzo en Japón y 24 de marzo en Estados Unidos de 2009. * Compilaciones: ** Utada Hikaru Single Collection v.1 31 de marzo de 2004 — #1 3,400,000 copias vendidas Singles Los singles lanzados en Japón en el orden oficial. # Automatic / time will tell, 9 de diciembre de 1998 — #2 2.291.000 copias vendidas # Movin' on without you, 17 de febrero de 1999 — #1 880.000 copias vendidas # First Love, 28 de abril de 1999 — #2 501.000 copias vendidas # Addicted To You, 10 de noviembre de 1999 — #1 1 784.000 copias vendidas # Wait & See ~Risk~ (Wait & See ～リスク～), (19 de abril de 2000 — #1 1.662.000 copias vendidas # For You / Time Limit (For You / タイム・リミット), 30 de junio de 2000 — #1 909.000 copias vendidas # Can You Keep A Secret?, 16 de febrero de 2001 — #1 1.485.000 copias vendidas # FINAL DISTANCE, 25 de julio de 2001 — #2 582.000 copias vendidas # traveling, 28 de noviembre de 2001 — #1 856.000 copias vendidas # Hikari (光), 20 de marzo de 2002 — #1 598.000 copias vendidas # SAKURA DROPS / Letters (SAKURAドロップス / Letters), 9 de mayo de 2002 — #1 687.000 copias vendidas # COLORS, 29 de enero de 2003 — #1 894.000 copias vendidas # Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro (誰かの願いが叶うころ), 28 de julio de 2004 — #1 365.000 copias vendidas # Be My Last, 28 de septiembre de 2005 — #1 sobre 145.000 copias vendidas # Passion, 14 de diciembre de 2005 — #4 112,345 copias vendidas # Keep Tryin', 22 de febrero de 2006 - #2 sobre 125,007 copias vendidas (¡más de 2 millones de descargas digitales hechas!) # Boku wa Kuma, 22 de noviembre de 2006 - #4 147,041 copias vendidas # Flavor of Life, 28 de febrero de 2007 - #1 más de 650.000 copias vendidas (Record mudial de descargas por iTunes con más de 8 millones hasta ahora) # Kiss & cry / Beautiful World, 29 de agosto de 2007 - #1 227,058 copias vendidas # Heart Station/ Stay Gold, 20 de febrero de 2008-#3 más de 70,000 copias vendidas # Prisoner of Love, 21 de mayo de 2008- #2 72,147 copias vendidas # Kyuu Sai No Omoide, 21 de agosto de 2009 Otros Singles * Versiones CD3" / 8cm ** Automatic / time will tell, 9 de diciembre de 1998 — #4 772 000 copias vendidas ** Movin' on without you, 17 de febrero de 1999 — #5 347 000 copias vendidas ** First Love, 28 de abril de 1999 — #6 303 000 copias vendidas * Singles Crossover ** Close to You, 1997. ** Easy Breezy, 3 de agosto de 2004 — Lanzamiento solo por Internet - #9 Billboard Hot Dance/Club Airplay U.S.A. y Japón ** Devil Inside, 14 de septiembre de 2004 — #1 Billboard Hot Dance/Club Airplay U.S.A. ** Exodus '04, 21 de junio de 2005 — #24 Billboard Hot Dance/Club Airplay ** You Make Me Want To Be a Man, 17 de octubre de 2005 - #1 ''' Billboard Hot Dance/Club Airplay ** '''Come back To Me 10 de febrero de 2009 Singles Digitales (Solo disponibles por iTunes) ** This Is Love, 31 de mayo de 2006 ** Stay Gold ** Fight the Blues ** Prisoner of Love ** Eternally - Drama-mix ** Sakura Nagashi, 17 de Noviembre de 2012 Videos/DVD * Utada United 2006 (20 de diciembre de 2006) * Utada Hikaru Single clip Collection vol. 4 (27 de septiembre de 2006) * Passion (14 de diciembre de 2005) * Be My Last (28 de septiembre de 2005) * Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro (28 de julio de 2004) * Utada Hikaru in Budokan 2004; Hikaru no 5 (28 de julio de 2004) * UH Live Streaming: 20Dai wa Ike Ike! (29 de marzo de 2003) * Colors (12 de marzo de 2003) * UH Single Clip Collection Vol. 3 (30 de septiembre de 2002) * Traveling (30 de marzo de 2002) * Utada Hikaru Unplugged (28 de noviembre de 2001) * UH Single Clip Collection Vol. 2 (27 de septiembre de 2001) * Wait & See ~Risk~ (30 de junio de 2001) * Bohemian Summer 2000 (19 de diciembre de 2000) * UH Single Clip Collection Vol. 1 (16 de diciembre de 2000) Otros — varios artistas * Japonés ** Beautiful Drivin' Classic — Wish (6 de noviembre de 2003). ** Itoshi no Eri, con Something Else. * Inglés ** By your side, con productor como Timbaland y con la colaboración de Kiley Dean: Official Athens 2004 Olympic Games (27 de julio de 2004). ** Blow my whistle, con Foxy Brown: Def Jam's Rush Hour 2 Soundtrack (31 de julio de 2001). ** Do you feat. Utada, con Utada y Ne-Yo (21 de noviembre de 2007). Conciertos y tours * LUV LIVE (1 y 2 de abril de 1999). * Sokenbicha Natural Breeze Concert @ Nippon Budokan (24 de agosto de 1999). * Bohemian Summer (Julio Y agosto de 2000). * Hikaru no 5 @ Nippon Budokan Series (Febrero de 2004). * New York Showcase Live @ Skylight Studios, NYC (23 de febrero de 2005). * Utada United 2006 Concert Tour (1 de julio a 10 de septiembre de 2006). * Utada IN THE FLESH 2010 Tour (15 de enero a 12 de febrero de 2010) Títulos, premios... Referencias Enlaces exterrnos * Wikipedia * Drama.wikia en:Utada Hikaru Categoría:J-Pop Categoría:Artistas comenzados en 1996 Categoría:Artistas conformados en 1996 Categoría:Artistas